Kleintjie Gattaca
Kleintjie(VGGF014) was a Gattaca female who was evicted with her sister Zorilla who formed the Commandos group. She played as Rosie on Meerkat Manor when the Whiskers rovers came calling and as Zorilla's sister who was evicted. She teamed up with her neice and Ningaloo and Wollow from the Whiskers along with a wild male named Tumbo and a Frisky male and created the Kung Fu. Kleintjie is still thier dominate female beside Ningaloo who wears the radio collar. Gattaca Kleintjie (VGGF014) was born on November 23,2003. She was born in the Gattaca group. Her mother was Risca(a Whiskers female) and her father was thought to have been Izit( a Vivian male) who was the dominant male of Gattaca. Kleintjie was born with a litter-mate sister called Zorilla. Kleintjie and Zorilla survived and began to forage with the adults. By February 2004 Kleintjie is four months old and her mother Risca gave birth to another litter on February 10,2004 to Gattaca pups Marypat, Mrs Doyle, Father Ted and Jackie Chan. Kleintjie and Zorilla were then no longer Risca's youngest pups. By the end of 2004 when Kleintjie turned a year old her mother Risca evicted her and her sister Zorilla with 4 other Gattaca females. Commandos Kleintjie and Zorilla and the other few Gattaca females, now evicted females, stayed together and within that same year of 2004 they were joined by a group of 7 Young Ones males and formed a new mob called Commandos Mob. Aragorn, one of the Young Ones males, established male dominance while the Gattaca females fought for female dominance. The biggest battle was between Klenitjie and Zorilla, her litter-mate sister. Amongst the fights, Zorilla got a scar above her eye which marked her for life but eventually Zorilla won the position of dominant female. Klenitjie was subjected to being a subordinate female again. Within just a short period of time the Commandos mob grew large with Zorilla's prolific litters. There were no records of Klenitjie's surving Commandos pups probably because most were killed being a subordinate female. Zorilla gave birth to her first known litter on January 24-30,2005 to Benzedrine and a male pup called Ketamine. After speding three years living in Commandos, in October 2007 pregnant Zorilla evicted Klenitjie and three other females Benzedrine, Tabatha, Fizgig were evicted. Then in November 2007 Klenitjie and Benzedrine dispersed and did not rejoin Commandos. Kung Fu Kleintjie and her niece stayed together and within November 2007 they met up with two Whiskers males called Ningaloo and his nephew Wollow, two wild males one named Tumbo and a Frisky male called Clinton Baptiste and formed a new mob called Kung Fu. Kleintjie won the position of dominant female over Benzedrine and Clinton Baptiste won the position of dominant male. Within the same month one of the Whiskers males, Wollow, left the group. The mob was being followed well and established a territory bordering the Whiskers mob. The rest of the members were still together for 3 months until in January 2008 one of the wild males, VKUM002, disappeared. There were no pups in the group for 3 months since the mob formed until finally on January 23-28,2008 Benzedrine gave birth to a litter of 6 pups, McDreamy, Woolf, Eliot, Bauer, VKUP003 and VKUP007. The litter of 6 survived for the first two months then in March VKUP003 and VKUP007 died. The numbers in the group shrank again when the Frisky male Clinton Baptiste(the dominant male) and the remaining wild male Tumbo disappeared. With no dominant male in the group, the remaining Whiskers male Ningaloo took over as the dominant male at Kleintjie's side. Kleintjie was still the dominant female but she did not produce any litters and the only litter in the Kung Fu by then was Benzedrine's litter of 6 which was born in January though only 4 pups from the litter of 6 were still alive after two died in March. In May the mob consisted of only 7 members, Kleintjie(dominant female), Ningaloo(dominant male), Benzedrine, McDreamy(Benzedrine's pup), Eliot(Benzedrine's pup), Woolf)Benzedrine's pup) and Buer(Benzedrine's pup). Then in June the 7 member Kung Fu encountered Whiskers mob which lived near them. Finally in July 2009 Kleintjie was pregnant. She evicted Benzedrine that same month and Benzedrine dispersed and formed another group. Kleintjie gave birth to her first litter of pups in Kung Fu on August 22, 2008 to four female pups, Eagles Claw, Tiger's Paw, Dragon's Fist and Pai Mei. The litter of 4 survived and after the first 2-3 weeks they emerged from the burrow and were babysat by the older members of the group. The pups stayed at the burrow and after the next few weeks they began to forage with the group. Kung Fu had then expanded from 7 to 11 members. By October the pups were three months old and Kleintjie was pregnant again. Klenitjie gave birth to her second litter on Noveber 9, 2008 to four female pups, Princessco, Pilko, Bean, Little'Un and three male pups, Maroon, Beej and Oily Doyley. The litter of 7 pups survived and was the largest litter. Two months later in January Kleintjie is pregnant and McDreamy was also pregnant. The two females were still seen pregnant by February. In March McDreamy aborted her litter and Kleintjie gave birth on March 30,2009 to two female pups, Martini and Wales and two male pups, Dexter and Denmark. The litter of 4 survived and began to forage with the adults. In June, after an encounter with Whiskers, Kleintjie is seen pregnant again and is still pregnant by August. McDreamy was not in the group, probably evicted by pregnant Kleintjie. McDreamy and her brother Buer were still absent from the group. Kleintjie gave birth to another litter on September 14, 2009 to three female pups, Goose, Stumpy, Slyder and one male, Ice Man. Buer disappeared and did not rejoin the group, McDreamy was still absent from the group even after Kleintjie gave birth to her litter. In November 2009 Kleintjie was pregnant and her previous litter of 4 survived and still in the group. She gave birth on December 5, 2009 to two males, Hiphopoptamus, Biffy Clyro and two females, Rhymenoceros and Spektor. There was one pup, VKUP033 that was also born. Benzedrine's sons Woolf and Eliot were roving. Kleintjie was pregnant in January 2010 and gave birth on February 19-21,2010 to one male pup, VKUM035 and one female pup, VKUF034. Her daughter Eagles'Claw became pregnant but aborted her litter in March 2010. Kleintjie was pregnant in June 2010 and gave birth to another litter. In March 2011, she became the oldest meerkat alive in the KMP, after the death of her uncle Zaphod. Meerkat Manor Kleintjie played Rosie, the sister of Nikita(Zorilla) She mated with Duke(Karim) and was evicted. Kleintjie's Litters 1. August 22, 2008''-Eagle's Claw, Tiger's Paw, Dragon's Fist and Pai Mei'', fathered by Ningaloo 2. November 9, 2008- Princessco, Pilko, Bean and Little 'Un, Maroon, Beej and Oily Doyley, fathered by Ningaloo. 3. March 30, 2009-''Martini, Whales, Dexter and Denmark'', fathered by Ningaloo 4. September 14, 2009-''Goose, Stumpy, Slyder and Ice Man'', fathered by Ningaloo. 5. December 5, 2009-Hiphoppoptamus, Biffy Clyro, Rhymenoceros and Spektor, fathered by Ningaloo. One pup named VKUP033 was also born but died as a pups 6. February 19-21, 2010-''VKUF034 and VKUM035'', fathered by Ningaloo. Links Gattaca Mob Commandos Mob Kung Fu Mob Category:Gattaca meerkats Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Kung Fu meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females